Move Along
by Teenaged Assassin
Summary: A death in the Titans causes Raven to lose control over her life…letting her anger and sadness emotions take over. Who will help her ‘move along?’


**Move Along**  
A death in the Titans causes Raven to lose control over her life…letting her anger and sadness emotions take over. Who will help her 'move along?'

Welcome to my new Titans story, Move Along…slightly based on the All-American Rejects song, Move Along. Ever since the show was canceled, I kind of lost my Titan spirit…but the minute I heard this song, I had to write a fanfic about it. This is probably the most dramatic and slightly darkest thing I will probably ever write, but I promise I'll try my best.

I dedicate this fanfiction to all BBRae fans, my friend Catherine for introducing me to the _All-American Rejects_, and…well, that's about it.

* * *

_Chapter One: Everything..._

_The dreary streets of the city made even Raven shiver. The fog laid low…making it hard to see. Since all the citizens evacuated due to a false alarm of a category five hurricane, it was quiet. Instead, the hurricane only became a category two…but it still cause a lot of damage to the city. Trees were knocked down, some buildings were in ruins, and the bridge lost a few suspension lines. The Titans, unfortunately, still had to stay on patrol of the city. Anytime could a villain attack._

_"Have you patrolled the park, Raven?" Robin asked when her communicator ringed. "Yes," Raven answered. "Nothing unusual. What about the others?" But a piercing cry from Starfire changed everything. "Scratch that last sentence," Raven added._

_Coming to the area were Starfire's cries came from, Raven and the others saw Starfire single-handedly trying to defeat a type of monster. It was failing._

_"Titans, go!" Robin screamed. Everyone was ready to attack. The Titans tried everything. But it wasn't working. Instead…the monster seemed undefeatable…as if he was immune the Titans' attacks._

_"He's not budging!" Cyborg cried. But Robin's only response was, "Then try harder! He must have a weak spot!" and they continued to bring the monster down. However, it still wasn't working. But Robin was still pursuing to destroy it._

_And then, it happened. The 'thing' had caught both Raven and Starfire. The two tried to free themselves. Only it was Raven that successful. The monster noticed this and slapped her to the ground._

_"That's it…"Raven cried. She was getting furious now. Her emotions were getting to her again. Then, she released it. She released her anger._

_"Raven! Don't!" Beast Boy yelled. But it didn't work. Raven, like she had done before, had grown five times her size…the black magic that she could ensue enveloping around the monster, and without realizing it, Starfire. The others would holler, "No! Raven! Stop it!" but she was too focused on the monster. The magic strangled both the monster and Starfire. Only minutes later, did the monster with Starfire still in its hand…fall dead._

_

* * *

_The memory played in her mind over and over. She couldn't stop thinking of it. Raven had killed Starfire. End of story. It was done. Everybody else had gotten along with it…but not Raven. It was her that killed her best friend. She couldn't understand why the emotions got to her. Villains knocked her to the ground many times…but her anger was never released. How could that have happened? 

Nowadays, Raven locked herself in her room, alone, never coming out…not even to get some herbal tea. She did not meditate or read her books…her grief and vehemence getting to her. She did not want to destroy anything. She ordered every one to take her furniture, books, and other things out of the room. She had isolated herself in the navy-blue room, alone, with the windows closed with long curtains of black to keep the light streaming in. It was surprising to see that she could still see. She slept on the black carpet when she was sleeping…while she was awake, she did absolutely nothing. Timid and Anger took over her. While she was Timid, she sat, staring at the blank, dark walls, muttering, "It's my fault" over and over. Whenever Anger possessed her body, she would bang on the doors, yelling at the top of her lungs…screaming how much she hated herself and everyone else. Today, it was Timid's turn.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault," she repeated over and over. Tears were swelling in her eyes. She hugged her legs. She was…she was…

A soft knock came from the door. Raven knew who it was. She had made everybody give her herbal tea and a sandwich three times a day. Robin and Cyborg were too 'busy' to do this for her, so it was often Beast Boy delivering her food and drink.

"Raven? It's me. Here's your lunch," Beast Boy's melancholy voice filtered into the room. For a moment, she felt happy she heard his voice.

However, she did not reply. He continued, "Are you in there?" But he knew that was a stupid question. She was always in there…unless she had to go the bathroom. But he was concerned. "Are you okay?"

Raven did not do this a lot. She had not seen Beast Boy's face for two weeks properly. She longed to see at least somebody's face…anybody's…even her father's…then she croaked, "Um…yes. C-come in…" and with her magic, she opened the door for him. He walked in and approached her. The minute he walked in completely, she shut the door abruptly so he could not see how pale she had become. Before…she was pale enough. Now…she was whiter than paper.

"Um…are you okay?" Beast Boy repeated. He was lost for words. The only thing he could see was just the slim, frail figure of Raven hugging her legs against the navy-blue wall. He wondered how she could see.

But Raven tried avoiding this subject. "Please sit down with me," she whispered. But since she barely talked a lot, it sounded like a bellow. Beast Boy only obeyed. He sat down in front of her, handing her the tray of her herbal tea and sandwich.

He watched Raven bite into the ham sandwich first. Within seconds, it was gone. Was she starving herself? Only because, on accident, she killed Starfire? Raven then decided to ask, "How is Robin and Cyborg?" in a strange polite manner.

Beast Boy rubbed his head. "Uh…fine…I guess. They're pretty depressed about you, though. Maybe you can—" but then Raven asked, "Are they back?"

Beast Boy was puzzled. "What?" he asked. Raven replied, "Are they back…the people…from evacuation…?"

"Oh…yeah…they're back. Cyborg and Robin are helping them with repairing the city. That's why I'm here. To look after you," he replied. He then saw the smallest smile on Raven's face. He couldn't call it a smile. But her implanted frown bent a little upwards…as if she was happy…feeling a little joy. But then it fell back down again. Beast Boy felt his ears droop.

"But like I was saying, you should really try—" he tried to say again, but then Raven yelled, with a raspy and hoarse voice, "Stop it."

He was taken aback. "Stop what?" he inquired. This was not like Raven. He was doing nothing wrong. Why was she panicking at something he was just suggesting to her?

"Stop telling me. Stop talking about it. I'm not coming out unless I must. I'm never leaving this room. Ever," she ranted in a dreary voice. But now, Beast Boy was getting livid. He then raised his voice. "No, Raven. You stop it. Everybody is worried about you. You're starving yourself…you're just stuck in this stupid room doing nothing. What's wrong with you?" he hollered. Her eyes started swelling with plump tears…and they started streaming down her face.

Now, Beast Boy felt sorry he did that. "I—I'm sorry. Really, I am—" he said, taking her hand this time. It was ice cold…like holding a dry-ice cube with no gloves on in Antarctica.

"Your freezing!" he yelled again. "Aren't you cold? You need a heater in here…it's like—" he rambled on, but then the cup holding Raven's herbal tea broke. Raven snatched her hand out of Beast Boy's…a little blush came upon her bone-white cheeks.

Then, he decided to crack a joke.

"Gee, Raven…I guess your cup doesn't like you much," he said, trying to see if she would laugh. But she didn't. Instead, she said in that same raspy voice, "Get out. Now." Beast Boy tried fighting back, but it didn't work. Instead, she forced him out, locking the door.

* * *

It was nine o'clock P.M when Cyborg and Robin came back. Beast Boy was lounging on the sofa, wondering why Raven reacted so angrily to his stupid comment. It was supposed to make her laugh. He never heard her laugh in two weeks…not even a little giggle. He stared at the ceiling. 

"Hey, BB, did you give Raven her lunch and dinner?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy's eyes went from little squints to wide-as-plates. "Um…just her lunch. She's mad at me now…"

"What for?" Robin asked. Beast Boy explained the entire story. Then Robin said, "Go apologize to her. Now. And also give her dinner. She's probably starving."

"What!" Beast Boy protested. "She's purposely starving herself. She won't even speak in clear sentences…and whenever I try to tell her that she should come out, she just changes the subject!" But Robin continued, "You know what trouble she's going through! Go apologize and give her the dinner! If you killed Starfire…you'd be that way!" Then his face fell. If somebody else could be as depressed as Raven was for Starfire's death, it would be Robin.

Beast Boy was defeated. "Oh, alright. But Cyborg, please come with me. She won't answer the door if it is just me," he muttered, taking the tray of food.

* * *

Cyborg knocked on the door. "Hey, Raven…its Cy. Sorry about BB…but here's your dinner…if you want it," he said into the door. Raven opened the door to reveal only less that half of her face. "T-thanks…" she said…opening it a little more to take the tray. The minute she so Beast Boy, she tried shutting the door. But Beast Boy held the door. 

"Listen Rae…I'm sorry about the cup joke…but I just wanted to make you laugh…that's all. So…um…yeah, that's basically it," he apologized. He really meant it too. Raven only looked away for a moment…then she whispered, "Ok" so softly…it was like trying to listen to someone breathing. She closed the door.

"See, BB? It wasn't that hard," Cyborg said, patting Beast Boy on the back. "Well, better get some sleep. Got to work with Robin on picking up some other trees!" He walked down the hallway to his room. Beast Boy was left alone at Raven's door. He leaned on it, only to whisper…

"I'm sorry Rae…for everything…"

* * *

End of Chapter One. I hope you aren't crying. I once read a fanfiction and I cried for almost two days…but I'm just an emotional person… 

You don't have to review, but if you want to, I'd certainly appreciate it.

-Teenaged Assassin


End file.
